Stealing Cinderella
by butterz09
Summary: A/U Future Fic- Rachel and Santana had been together for a few years now and Santana is about to propose but wants to do it the right way. Being the 'gentleman' that she is, she seeks Rachel's fathers' permission first.
1. Stealing Cinderella

**Description: A/U Future Fic- Rachel and Santana had been together for a few years now and Santana is about to propose but wants to do it the right way. Being the 'gentleman' that she is, she seeks Rachel's fathers' permission first.**

**Inspiration based off the song: Stealing Cinderella by Chuck Wicks **  
><strong>Some of the lyrics will be incorporated into the story and will be in italics. <strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters. Everything belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox.**

**I just own the story and use the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stealing Cinderella<strong>

It was early December and the Ohio snow blanketed everything that was unfortunate enough to be left out in the cold. The air was rather chilly but no wind was blowing and the snow fell softly all around Santana. She stood outside the Berry house bundled up in her wool coat, black leather gloves, and scarf wrapped tightly around her neck, just staring at the front door. She had no idea how long she had been out there or even whether Rachel's fathers' were home. She had taken a detour to stop in Lima on her way to Los Angeles for one of her business trips. Santana worked with the FBI as a technical analyst which required her to travel on some occasions to go set up security protocol at the many headquarters around the country.

The truth is, Santana had met Rachel's fathers' a few times when they came to visit Rachel in New York but it was only for a few hours as she had to leave for the airport on one of her trips. It wasn't that she wanted to leave. Quite the contrary actually. She would have been more than happy to stay at their apartment and host her girlfriend's parents but she had scheduled vacation times and could only be taken at certain times of the year for holidays or summer breaks.

It was because of these small interactions that gave her the impression that the Berry men wouldn't approve of the Latina marrying their daughter. She didn't want them to think that because she had to leave every now and then for the short trips that she was incapable of providing for her or giving her the love and attention she deserved. Most nights and weekends they were just like an ordinary couple; Dinner, movies, activities with their friends, and so on. It just happened to be bad timing when Rachel's dads' were available to come visit.

Santana nudged her glasses up a bit, took a deep breath and watched the smoky looking air leave her mouth on the exhale. She walked up the front steps and rang the door bell. She listened intently for any sign that her hopeful father-in-laws would be home. She waited a few moments before ringing the bell once more. When it seemed that nobody was home she slowly backed away and turned to leave.

The door cracked open and the Latina turned on her heal immediately to see Daniel, a well built, muscular man with dirty blonde hair.

"Santana?"

"Hi… Mr. Berry… it's good to see you."

The man looked around and worry etched in his features when he realized that his daughter wasn't there.

"You too, is everything alright? Where's Rachel? Is she okay?"

Santana was quick to answer, not wanting to cause any anxiety on his behalf.

"No, no, Rachel is fine… she's at home in New York, I actually just wanted to see if you and Mr. Berry were home. I sort of have something I wanted to talk to you about."

The man sighed in relief but his body language was still firm and intimidating. Most likely a combination of his job as a police officer and well… probably just the sheer fact that Santana was about to ask him for his daughters hand. She was already nervous enough building up the courage to ask Rachel; she's had the ring picked out and in her pocket for 2 months now.

"Of course, please come in." He moved aside and outstretched is arm, ushering her into his home. "Kevin is at work right now and won't be home until later tonight, is there something I could help you with? Do you have time to stay?"

She slowly turned to the man as he closed the door behind them, slightly disappointed that she couldn't talk to both of them.

"Oh um… yes… I was just hoping to talk to the both of you, but I have to be back at the airport in a few hours to continue on to L.A. for work."

"Would you like something to drink? Coffee, tea? I just put on some hot water." He said making his way towards the revolving door into the kitchen as the whistling sound starting ringing out.

"No thank you sir." She said calmly but nervously.

"Alright, I'll be right back."

Santana nodded and the man walked out of the room, leaving the Latina in the beautifully decorated living room. She could hear him clattering around the kitchen, opening cupboards and drawers. She heard the hushed sound of his voice, now, evidently talking on the telephone.

Her face fell for a moment, hoping to whatever higher powers that would listen that he hadn't called Rachel. This was the last trip she would have to take before Christmas and then she would be able to take 2 weeks off to stay at home for the holidays to be with her girlfriend. Rachel didn't know she made a stop on her way to Los Angeles, obviously, as the proposal was meant to be a surprise. She didn't want to be nosy. After all, she had more to lose in this situation and turning into an eves dropping guest in her girlfriends parent's home wouldn't push things in her favor.

She tried to press the thought out of her mind and turned towards the mantle piece to see at least a dozen pictures of Rachel, mostly of her when she was younger but there were a few of her growing up and even one of Rachel and Santana- the first professional photo they had taken as a couple. She didn't even know her girlfriend had sent them this.

Santana scanned them all and smiled. _She was playing Cinderella, riding her first bike, bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight, running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin, dancing with her dads' and looking up at them_.

Santana moved closer to the mantle to get a closer look at the photo of the mini version of her girlfriend jumping on the bed, pillow in hand, with a signature Rachel Berry smile.

"She's really something isn't she?" Mr. Berry's voice came from behind her.

Santana turned to look at him before glancing back at the photo with a smile.

"_Yeah… she's quite a woman_." Santana said proudly, knowing full well that Rachel was, without a doubt, the best thing that had ever happened to her.

They were introduced by their mutual friend Quinn. The woman had invited her to go see one of Rachel's performances at Julliard when she was a senior at NYU and was almost immediately drawn to the shorter brunette. Her charm, her personality, her positive outlook on almost any situation, and to Santana, she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life. The fact that she had stolen the show that night was just icing on the cake.

The Latina remembered that night like it was yesterday and she turned from the picture back to Mr. Berry. The man stared at her for a while, not saying a word. Santana could see it in his eyes and she glanced past and over his shoulder to a picture of him and Rachel that was hanging on the wall.

In all sincerity, Mr. Berry knew when Santana was at the door what the fiery woman was going to ask once he accessed that his daughter wasn't hurt or in any danger. Rachel called home once a week to tell them everything that was happening in her life as well as Santana's. They could hear how happy Santana made her and learned quickly that they were both head over heals for each other. Although they were saddened when they couldn't spend more time with the woman who had stolen their daughters heart, they knew without a doubt that they were meant to be together. The fact that Santana respected them enough to come ask their permission was the greatest gift she could have given them, which is why Daniel had called his husband a few moments ago in the kitchen to tell him.

Santana began to speak, her nervousness almost getting the best of her when Mr. Berry stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

"Yes."

Santana's eyes went wide and she looked up to the taller man. "What?" She asked confused. She hadn't even asked the question yet.

He smiled down at her. "Yes, you have our permission." Santana hugged him again.

"Take care of her Santana. She's our little girl after all." He said not letting her out of his embrace.

Santana understood and nodded. _If he gives me a hard time, I can't blame the fella. I'm the one who's Stealing Cinderella_.

"I will sir. You have my word."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think. Should I continue or leave it as a one-shot?<strong>**=)**

**Hope you all liked it. I love the song and this just popped into my head.**


	2. Johnny and June

**A/N: Well I honestly didn't think there would be this much interest in the story considering Rachel wasn't even really involved in the first chapter. Seeing as the Reviews, story alerts, and favorites came in a huge number, I'm guessing you all want more and I'm more than happy to oblige. =)**

**Pay attention to the time jumps because it's a huge part of the story. Things that might not seem important actually are so be open minded to it. I'm also going to continue incorporating different songs into the story even though it's all centralized around Stealing Cinderella. Again, lyrics will be in italics. I encourage everyone to listen to the songs if you get the chance because they are all part of the inspiration for the chapters. Enjoy! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_**Johnny and June- Heidi Newfield**_

* * *

><p><em>December 10th 2017 -2 years ago<em>

Santana sat at her desk, nose deep in her computer science textbook, studying for her last final of the quarter. She had Aced all five of her other finals that week and her last was computer decoding. She sipped at her coffee while highlighting words on the page and scribbling furiously in her notebook.

A knock at the door came faintly.

"Yeah?" She said, not looking up from her book.

Quinn opened the door and walked briskly over to her friend's desk.

"Get dressed, we're going out." The blonde said as she closed the book over Santana's hand.

"What the hell Q! I can't go out, I need to study! I have my last final tomorrow!" The Latina barked, opening up her book again and continuing to scribble out notes.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Seriously, you could write codes in your sleep. You have had your head buried in your books for 3 weeks now. Take a break, it's just one night!"

Santana didn't say anything, rather continued with the notes she was taking.

"SANTANA LOPEZ GET YOUR ASS UP! WE ARE GOING OUT!" She screamed, flinging Santana's hand from the page she was on, slapping the book shut, and grabbing it from the desk.

"What is your damage? I said I need to study! Give it back or I'm gonna make you bleed!"

"You're going to go out with me or I'm skyping your mother and telling her you were the one who set your brothers tree house on fire when we were in middle school."

"You wouldn't!" The brunette's face dropped into a mortified look.

It's not like she did it on purpose. Santana was relatively involved with anything that had to do with electronics or computers, as well as chemistry. Her teacher had shown her a neat looking trick during class involving a small amount of lighter fluid, a match, and an old 5 gallon jug. You were supposed to get a reaction when you dropped the match in and it would instantly burn the lighter fluid, lighting the jug up, and making a loud 'wooshing' sound. Needless to say, it didn't turn out the way her teacher's demonstration had and the extra lighter fluid burned through the plastic container, eventually setting the tree house on fire. First of all, she wasn't supposed to go in her brother's tree house, and second, she was under no circumstances allowed to do any sort of experiments while her father wasn't home to supervise.

"Oh I would."

"I'm calling your bluff Quinn. Just give me my damn book!"

"You think I'm bluffing?" She said with a coy smile.

"Yeah I do and I'll kick your ass before you even get to your computer." She said with a smug look.

"The funny thing is," Quinn had started to play with her phone in her free hand, "smart phones can do a lot these days, including skype."

"Don't you fucking dare!" She let out before preparing to pounce.

"All you need to do is go out with me."

"Quinn…" She warned.

"That a yes?"

"No!"

"Well, guess your secret will be revealed." Quinn said as she hit the call button on the skype, letting Santana see that she was calling the Latina's mother.

When it started to ring, Santana lunged towards her best friend, trying to grab the phone to end the call.

They scrambled for a few moments, Quinn letting go of Santana's textbook but keeping a firm grip on her iPhone.

"I swear to God if you don't hang up I'm gonna kick your ass from here to-"

"Quinn? Santana? Oh my girls!" Mrs. Lopez said, grinning proudly, as she looked to the two through the screen. Santana and Quinn stood frozen, both now smiling at the camera for the Latina's mother.

"Hey Mami," Santana said as she played the innocent card. She backed out of view of her mother and gave Quinn a death glare.

"Hey Mrs. L! How have you been?" Quinn asked, keeping her head pointed towards the screen but glancing to her best friend and smirking.

"Not that I don't love the surprise but what has you calling during the middle of the week? Aren't you supposed to be studying hard for finals?"

"YES! Actually I am!" Santana said sarcastically.

"Oh she's just being over dramatic Mrs. L. She's studied so hard and we were just getting ready to go out, but Santana has a small problem that requires your attention. I warn you this might come as a shock though."

Santana's eyes went wide in horror and she gritted her teeth, motioning the 'cut' sign, slicing her hand through the air around her throat.

"Quinny I already know she's gay, I couldn't possibly think of anything else that would surprise me."

Quinn laughed. "Oh no, this is something else. You see Santana-"

"CAN'T Figure out what I want to wear to this outing we are going to." Santana cut in, mouthing, 'I'm gonna fucking kill you!' to Quinn and making her way back into view of the camera with a smile for her mother.

"We really have to go now though Ma so I'll call you in a few days. Gotta go!" Santana said as she hit the end call button.

"If I fail my final Quinn, so help me-"

"Yeah, I know, I know… you will kick my ass! Now find something other than sweats and a hoodie so we can go!"

An hour later the two friends were walking out of the subway, up the stairs and into the afternoon air of the New York streets. There was snow everywhere and nowhere depending on where you looked. Just like any other day, New York never stopped moving. People we rushing here and there, going about their normal days, whether it be for work or just doing everyday things.

"Where are we going?" Santana asked, shivering as the chill of the air hit her full force as they made their way from the warmth of the subway.

"Brittany has her senior performance tonight. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't show her the support she deserves?" Quinn answered proudly as she pulled the two of them into the flower shop just down the street from Julliard.

Quinn and Brittany met when they first started their job at Starbucks during their freshman year a little over 3 years ago. They hit it off almost immediately and were pretty much inseparable ever since. Quinn would make it a point to go to as many of Brittany's performances as possible. The taller blonde sure was one hell of a dancer and it was no surprise that she was easily accepted into such a prestigious performing arts school.

Santana had gone to a few of her performances with Quinn. Brittany and Santana were pretty good friends and always felt at ease in each others presence. When Santana had found out that Quinn was planning on proposing to Brittany, she was the first to help her best friend pull out all the stops for the cheesy reveal. Brittany always loved those romantic gestures.

It's funny though, both Quinn and Santana were never really into the sappy romantic shit. They guessed it was just because they never found anyone to really do that sort of thing for or never really thought about it in a way that they would really have to. Well at least Quinn hadn't anyway. While it was true that she accepted people who were gay, Quinn was completely straight… or so she thought. The guy was always the one to initiate all of the romantic plans and well thought out dates. All of that changed when she met Brittany. Quinn would make a plan at least two weeks in advance when she wanted to do something over the top for Brittany and she always included Santana in on helping her organize.

"I'm gonna ask her tonight San." Quinn said as she was paying for the bundle of red roses.

You know those moments when you completely understand what someone had said, yet you're still so shocked at it that you still answer with the surprised "What?" Which is what Santana had just coughed out.

"Yeah, I honestly didn't think I would ever pull it together enough to actually do it, but after the show tonight, I'm going to get down on one knee and just ask her."

Santana had been helping Quinn plan a proposal for a little over 4 months now and every time they would plan this big old thing, she would always retreat back to her shell of over analyzing the situation and chicken out. This resulted in Quinn giving up all hopes and forgetting about anything remotely close to asking Brittany to marry her. Now, one month of not talking about planning some outrageous proposal, Quinn looked more confident than ever which put the biggest smile on the Latina's face.

"Well it's about damn time Fabray!" And engulfed her best friend in a bone crushing hug.

Santana really was happy for her best friend. She could see how much they loved each other. Every look they shared, every smile they brought to each others faces, every touch that seemed to light up their day, and every lingering kiss. It was as though the love that they shared for one another poured from their very souls. The only thing was, she only wished that she had someone to feel that way about. Leave it to the 'straight girl' to get the woman of her dreams first.

Santana was a very happy person. She excelled in everything she did and was on a fast track internship with the FBI because of how well she was doing in computer programming and defenses. Everything was being set up for life after college. Technically she was already done with college, at least her bachelors degree was done. Being the over achiever she was, made Santana's 'senior year' her 7th year, making her one more quarter away from her masters degree. Her mother supported her through everything, coming to terms with her sexuality, even if it was a shock at first. Her mom told her all the time that her Papi would have been just as proud had he still been alive.

She had the love and support that any child would kill to have and the most amazing friends that anyone could possibly hope for, but there was that special someone that was missing from the picture that she wanted to share all her accomplishments with. Someone that she could encourage to pursue their dreams and help make them a reality. _I want a love like Johnny and June, rings of fire burning with you, I want to walk the line, walk the line 'til the end of time. I want a love, love you that much, cash it all in, give it all up. And when your gone, I wanna go too._

Santana sighed and continued to walk with Quinn the rest of the way to Julliard. When they arrived they went to the window to get their tickets, Santana took out a $20 bill to pay but Quinn pushed it aside.

"Britt saved us some tickets." Quinn stated to answer the look the Latina was giving her. Santana shrugged and replaced the note in her wallet before entering the theater and down the long corridor to the set of double doors that would lead them closest to their seats.

All of the portrait posters along with the mini biographies were hanging along the walls. They came to a sectioned portion with a offset specifically for all of the senior performers. In a way it was more professional than anything Santana had ever seen, almost like looking at one of the posters for a Broadway performance. All of them were in black and white with most of the poster filled with a large image during one of their actual performances and in the lower right hand corner had their mini biographies along with their portrait pictures.

Quinn and Santana stopped and took a look at Brittany's poster. BRITTANY S. PEIRCE in scroll letters along the top. It was one of her during her solo performance in a ballet recital a few months ago. The large image displayed her in a pristine movement, so serious yet graceful.

Santana smiled at how Quinn was looking at it. Like words couldn't describe how proud she was of her girlfriend. _More than life itself, no one else, this endless promise. They don't make love like that anymore, is that too much to be askin' for._ The Latina stepped back to get a look at all of the other senior's posters. Not all of them were dancing which confused her. Every performance Santana had been to revolved around dancing. Not that she minded. She enjoyed the arts in every aspect.

"Is this like a collaborative performance or something? There are pictures of people singing too." She asked the blonde.

"Oh yeah. This is a performance based around the dancers and the singers as well. They will be having all the different types of bands playing their music instead of having pre-played songs going over the audio too."

Santana nodded and turned back to the posters and scanned them one by one. She stopped when a particular poster caught her eye. The young woman in the action shot seemed to be mid-song with her eyes closed and holding a very long note. All of her emotion was displayed in the photo and it captivated the Latina. She moved her focus to the portrait shot and a small sideways grin tugged at her lips. The woman had a beautiful smile, one that could no doubt light up the room. Hell, she was just beautiful in general.

"Hey Q who is this?" Santana asked as she looked up to her best friend, pointing at the poster she had been looking at.

Quinn walked over from Brittany's poster and over to where the Latina was standing and looked up at the poster.

"Oh that's Rachel. She and Britt have been friends since like forever. She really cool and has a crazy amazing voice. I'm pretty sure you will meet her tonight after the show. Mike says everyone is going out for drinks to celebrate."

Quinn glanced at her watch. "Hey we should get in there, the show is gonna be starting any minute now."

Santana nodded and walked with Quinn into the theater. The place was massive. The stadium seating could easily fit over 10, 000 people and Santana had never seen the place so full. There were sectioned off seating around the directors booth with about 50 people talking in hushed voices with copies of the play bill, scanning over names and pointing here and there. She only guessed that these were people from major companies ranging from acting, dancing, and singing to scout out the talent.

The two made their way down close to the front of the irregularly large stage and took their seats about 10 rows back from the face. 'You can't take everything in if you sit too close.' Brittany understood that. The girl really did have a vision when it came to performances and Quinn and Santana were grateful that she snagged them the tickets for seats that had this good of a view.

About five minutes later the lights dimmed and a loud voice rang over the surround sound to introduce the performance. Everyone's conversations stopped and they sat in anticipation.

One by one, each student preformed for the audience. Everyone had pulled together for a wonderful collaboration of each mix of dancing, drama, and singing. Some seniors from the band had asked the dancers to perform routines for the songs they had written and visa versa. Brittany's routine was flawless as usual. She did her first sequence by herself and then one partnered with Mike before moving into his solo performance. The Dynamic Duo is what all their friends called them because Brittany Peirce and Mike Chang could make anyone feel pathetic if and when you ever got the chance to see one of their dancing battles at a club or just a normal house party. Quinn was practically screaming her cheers for her girlfriend which made Santana laugh and shake her head. 'Love sick puppy, this one.' She thought to herself.

When the intermission hit, everyone was already in awe of how talented some of these young men and women were and it only continued into the second half. The show started to come to a close when the announcer's booming voice came over once more as the cheers quieted down once more.

"And now, our final performance of the evening, performing Get It Right, a song she personally wrote. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Ms. Rachel Berry." The crowd applauded her entrance onto the stage and the sound dulled as the music began to play.

Rachel was wearing black and gold dress held up by a single strap around her neck. It hugged nicely around her torso and flowed freely as it lowered and stopped just above her knees. She wore a matching gold ribbon atop her head, separating her long free-flowing bangs from her beautifully styled hair that waved its way down past her shoulders and resting comfortably at the middle of her back.

Santana watched intently as the shorter brunette placed her hands on the microphone and began to sing. Even with the first few verses, it was like everything had stopped. Everyone's eyes were glued to the girl on the stage. The passion and intent she had while she sang. Like it was a part of who she was, because in reality, it was. How was it possible for someone to have a voice this amazing? How was it that she looks this damn beautiful?

The crowd erupted into a standing ovation as the song came to a close and the young woman bowed before the audience. Santana was awestruck. She couldn't put words to how she dominated the show.

"Think she noticed your tongue hanging out?" Quinn said with a giggle.

The Latina slowly turned her head, mouth still agape. "She was incredible!"

"Yes, I know this. You were still staring at her with your mouth wide open."

"Shut up." She said with a scowl, knowing full well she was looking at the shorter brunette like she had never seen anything so captivating in her life. She really hadn't actually.

The two waited until almost everyone had left before exiting the theater and turning to the door adjacent to the theater entrance and walking through. Quinn handed Santana her pass and she slipped it over her neck. As they walked past security, Quinn caught a glimpse of her blonde and tapped Santana on the arm and pointed. Santana smiled and stopped walking. Brittany caught sight of Quinn out of the corner of her eye and beamed brightly.

"QUINN! YOU'RE HERE!" Brittany screamed happily and jumped into Quinn's arms. Quinn spin her around joyously before returning her to her feet and kissing her.

"Of course I came. You were amazing! I'm so proud of you!" Quinn said as she pecked her on the lips and shyly handed her the roses.

"Aww you shouldn't have." Brittany gushed at the cuteness. Santana watch happily at the exchange.

"Their cute together, aren't they?" A voice came from beside Santana and she turned to see the one and only Rachel Berry smiling over to her friends.

Santana just stared at the young woman for a moment before the voice of their friends pulled her out of her daze.

"Ahh, good. Rachel, this is Santana. Santana, may I introduce Rachel." Quinn said, walking hand in hand back over to them.

"Hey." Rachel said with a shy smile.

"Hi."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry my readers. Everything will build up. Here is the background mentioned in chapter one. I'm going to run this in sequence going back and forth between the present day (like chapter 1) and 2 years ago where it all started (like this chapter).<strong>

**Comment and review pretty please! =)**


	3. Whatever It Is

**Loving the reviews everyone! Alright, shorter chapter again but I think you will like the cuteness.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_**Whatever It Is- Zac Brown Band**_

* * *

><p><em>December 17<em>_th__ 2019- Present Day_

Santana was getting ready for her final day in L.A. Her meetings were running longer than they were supposed to the past week and trying to teach some of the people the security protocol was getting on her last nerve. 'These people actually graduated college and were able to get a job with the FBI?' She couldn't understand it and the control over her temper was running thin. The Latina only managed about 3 hours of sleep that night because she was on the phone with the home office in Quantico, Virginia, going over various previsions and the final set up with the Los Angeles based office.

Santana knew her stuff. Everyone knew who she was and the people that didn't learned quickly. You didn't put a toe out of line when it came to business and you certainly didn't talk back or question anything she said. The few understudies that had managed to piss her off the first day she was there ended up crying and walking out of the building. Some, more than others, blatantly made a point to talk shit behind her back, thinking it would never reach her ears. The one person that tried to manage an empty threat on how bitchy she was and how she just needed to get laid… well, lets just say that the phrase, 'keep talking and your job won't be the only thing missing in your life.' If that wasn't enough then the comment she threw over her shoulder with a shit-eating smirk as she walked out of the room certainly made him feel like an ass. 'And my girlfriend would beg to differ. I get more on a daily than you have your entire life.' Nobody said anything about the topic again.

All this built up frustration was starting to get to her and the fact that she was already supposed to be home with her girlfriend wasn't helping matters either. Santana was angrily packing her suitcase, ready to catch the earliest flight back to New York that afternoon once the final meeting was finished with when her laptop started to chime.

"Oh for Christ sake. I'm scheduled to be there in one hour and you can't handle me 'not' being there for one night?" She huffed out to herself before clicking the remote to the self revolving camera to turn it on, not bothering to look at the oversized projection on the wall of who was calling.

"What do you guys want this time?" Santana asked annoyingly, still stomping between the bathroom counter and her suitcase.

"Not exactly the response I was hoping for, I just wanted to say how much I miss you and that I can't wait until you get home." Rachel's voice came over the speakers. Santana stopped in her tracks, closing her eyes briefly and internally kicking herself.

"Shit, I'm so sorry sweetheart. I didn't know it was you. Everyone was calling every few minutes as soon as I finished a call."

"I figured. Ruff night?" Rachel asked her girlfriend as Santana stopped pacing back and forth and seated herself on the bed, now looking at the oversized screen displaying that beautiful face that made the Latina's heart swell.

It didn't matter what kind of mood Santana was in, good, bad, indifferent… whenever she could see or hear Rachel, the world just stopped around her. Nothing else mattered but the two of them. _She's got a gentle way that puts me at ease and when she walks in the room I can hardly breathe, got a devastating smile that could knock a grown man to his knees._

"Eventful to say the least. I don't wanna talk about that now though." Santana said, all her anger disappearing as she smiled up at her girlfriend through the camera. Rachel grinned right back.

With the time difference, Rachel was 3 hours ahead of Santana which meant it was now 7 AM in New York and 4 AM in L.A.

"You look so beautiful baby." Santana complimented with the same unwavering smile tugging at her lips.

Rachel laughed. "I'm in an oversized t-shirt, no make-up, and my hair is a mess. How could you possibly think I look beautiful?"

"It doesn't matter if you're all dolled up or just laying around the apartment in your sweats, I will always think you look beautiful."

The look in Santana's eyes when she said it, spoke volumes. It was true. To be honest, looking at Rachel the way she was now, no make-up, hair pulled up in a messy bun, and wearing only one of Santana's old oversized NYU t-shirts, the girl looked more gorgeous in her eyes than the world itself. The most extraordinary things that the rest of the people in the world would hold on a pedestal and define as the most glorious or the most magnificent (mostly materialized objects), couldn't even come close to comparing to what Santana saw every time she looked at Rachel.

It might sound cliché, and in all sincerity, she really didn't give two shits what people thought. Rachel completed her. Gave her the missing piece of the puzzle in her life that she was missing that she noticed only a handful of people around her had. _People ask her why it is, tell them 'I don't know.' There's just something bout the woman that makes my heart go haywire. And she's gonna be my wife_. The thing that Quinn and Brittany had, the thing that Rachel's dads' had, or the thing that the little old elderly couple had that lived right next door to Rachel and Santana.

What ever 'it' was, Santana saw it in Rachel. That undeniable attraction, that unstoppable force that drew them together in a crowded room, even if they weren't standing anywhere near each other.

Rachel shyly looked down to her lap, fiddling with her hands before looking back up to the Latina. "I love you, so much San."

Santana always wished she had some well thought out speech, a way of explaining how she felt about the woman who made everyday worth living. All those romantic comedies Rachel always loved had some love-struck sap telling the girl of his dreams every scrap of bullshit he could think of to describe just how much he loved her and bottled it up in a paragraph of lines to make her believe it.

Santana wasn't like that. Words didn't mean anything if you couldn't prove it to the person you were saying them to. Feelings were different. Feelings meant something and to Santana Lopez, words failed to describe just what 'those' feelings for Rachel really were.

"I love you too." _She got whatever it is, it blows me away. She's everything I wanna say to a woman but I couldn't find the words to say. She got whatever it is, I don't know what to do. Cuz every time I try to tell her what I feel it comes out, 'I Love You.' You got whatever it is._

"What are you doing up so early? You said you didn't have to work until after New Years." Santana asked after a few moments of admiring her girlfriend.

"Couldn't sleep anymore without you here. I miss you."

"I miss you too baby. I'll be home sometime late tonight though."

"Really?" Rachel asked excitedly. "You said it was going to take at least another 5 days."

"And I told my boss that I had set everything up a few days ago. These meetings about who is going to run what and who's qualified to run it after I'm gone isn't in my job description. I gave them the 500 page manual for the protocol and did 10 sessions with their employees showing them how to work it. They can figure it out on their own. I'm coming home to you today and their isn't a damn thing they can say about it."

"I don't want you to get in trouble on my behalf, sweetheart. I knew there would be times when you would be away from home for long periods. Your job is important and I understand that." Rachel gave her a soft smile.

Seeing the small bit of sadness in her lovers eyes hurt her, even if Rachel knew what her job had entailed when they first started dating. Rachel supported her and Santana supported Rachel through her Broadway career. She just never understood how Rachel seemed to be so relaxed with everything even though Santana knew Rachel wanted her home just as much as she wanted to be home with her.

She thought about it all the time. How difficult it must be for military families when their spouses were away for almost a year on end, only a few calls here and there and if you were lucky, video chat. It must be the most nerve raking feeling on the planet.

Santana shook her head, trying not to think about what that must feel like. "I won't get in trouble babe, they need me too much to fire me." She said with a joking smirk.

"That head of yours is gonna swell so big that your ego will gush out of your ears." Rachel laughed out and shook her head at her girlfriend.

Santana shrugged with a smile. Jokes were always the best medicine for both of them, even if Santana made some that made it seem like she was only patting herself on the back at her accomplishments. She never boasted though. Not to anyone other than Rachel and it was always messing around trying to lighten the mood or make the other smile.

"What time do you have to be in today?"

Santana glanced at her watch. "About 30 minutes." She sighed.

"I should let you go then. Don't be late."

"I won't… I just don't wanna say goodbye." Santana said with a half smile.

"It's never goodbye baby, just until we see each other again." Rachel reassured her.

"I love you Rachel."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Please keep the reviews coming. I usually write faster the more I get. Hope you enjoyed it. Keep an eye out for the next one. =)<strong>


	4. The Way

**A/N: Ah, my readers! =D So the reviews, story alerts, and favorites have been amazing! I can't tell you the inspiration it has given me to continue with this story. I only saw it fitting to post this chapter today. Hope everyone had a safe and Happy New Years! Muah! 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_**The Way- Clay Aiken**_

* * *

><p><em>December 31st 2017New Years Eve- 2 years ago_

"You nervous?" Quinn asked as she helped Santana with her make-up.

"A little, what if she says no?"

"You guys have already gone out on a date, you text 24/7, and you hang out on a regular basis. I hardly think she will say no."

"We only went out for coffee, tonight will technically be our first date. What if she doesn't like it?"

"S, seriously stop flipping your shit. She likes you… a lot… you like her… a lot. It's like a given."

"But what if?" Santana said, now practically on the verge of a panic attack. Quinn stopped applying the make-up and set it down on the counter before turning to her friend and flat out slapping her across the face. Not hard, just enough to get her attention.

"What the fuck was that for?" Santana said, now on her feet, ready to start throwing it down.

Quinn stood up to her full height, now pointing directly at Santana. "Because you are Santana-Mother-Fucking-Lopez and you are going to over-think yourself out of this if you don't shut the fuck up and grow a pair." Quinn all but screamed at her best friend.

In all actuality, this might have been the first time Santana was somewhat afraid of her best friend.

"Now take a deep breath, relax, and go get your girl!"

"Easy for you to say! You already got your girl… and she said yes! And you were the one freaking out about proposing for like half a year so don't even!" Santana yelled right back.

"And I was over thinking, just like you are right now, and there is no reason to."

Santana was about to retort when she let Quinn's words sink in.

"Thanks Q." Santana smiled as she grabbed her bag and headed towards the door.

"My pleasure Romeo." Quinn laughed as Santana headed out of the door.

Santana made her way down the stairs of her dorm room and towards the front door. She never liked taking the elevator when she was thinking long and hard about something in particular. The walk down always seemed to help her nerves a bit. She waved to the RA sitting at the front desk before pushing open the door. Brittany was jumping up and down excitedly as she walked up the steps to the dorm.

"Oh my gosh, SAN!" She screamed and wrapped the Latina in a hug.

Santana laughed, "Hey B."

"So tonight's the night then? You gonna ask her?" The blonde asked as she pulled out of the hug.

"Yeah, just trying to find the courage to do it." Santana said shyly. She could always talk to Brittany about stuff like that. The blonde was so easy going and was always able to read people's emotions. Even if they seemed happy and lively to everyone else, Brittany could pin-point even the slightest dimly lit thought like it was the easiest thing in the world to see.

"You'll be great San. Rachel hasn't stopped talking about your date tonight since you asked her before Christmas."

Santana let out a slight laugh, trying to play it cool but in reality her heart started to race at knowing Rachel was excited because she had been planning this for almost 3 weeks now. Brittany handed Santana her I.D. card to her and Rachel's dorm so she could get in the lobby when she got there.

"Thanks Britt. You here to see Quinn?"

"Yeah, staying in to watch movies and drink hot coco before flipping the TV on to watch the ball drop." Brittany explained with a huge smile.

"You guys have fun then." Santana smiled before turning back to the door and swiping her I.D. card over the sensor to unlock it for her friend.

"Thanks S, good luck tonight. I want full details tomorrow!" Brittany said as she slipped into the elevator.

Santana shook her head with a smile as she walked out to the curb to hail a cab. It was rounding 6 PM and she told Rachel she would pick her up at her dorm at 6:30. She had the whole evening planned out, trying to add anything she could think of that Rachel hadn't done yet. Living in New York and celebrating New Years was probably all too familiar as far as the normal stuff was concerned. Times Square and watching the ball drop, fireworks over Central Park, it was hard to put together something that was both romantic, yet still be able to ring in the New Year with someone Santana was sure she was falling hard for. Yes this would be her first official date with Rachel but there was something about that girl that made everything seem so constant. The late night text, the long conversations on the phone while they each went their separate ways to spend Christmas with their families.

When Santana first meet Rachel at the theater, that instant connection spread through both of them like a wild fire. It was hard to put a finger on that spark between them, everything was just so comfortable, even if Rachel made Santana nervous as all hell. They were able to talk about their high school years and laugh at how ridiculous some of their experiences were, some of the hard times they went through, like when Santana's father passed away, and just what they wanted out of their lives in the future. There was no awkwardness, no judgment for mistakes that they had made, it was all just too perfect to put into words.

As the cab pulled up to the dorms at Julliard, Santana took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping out into the chilled air. She was nervous, but Rachel always made her that way. Not bad nervous, the nervous you get when the butterflies start to flutter ever so slightly at the anticipation of seeing the person you haven't been able to get off of your mind. The nervous you get when you finally see that person and the chills that seem to spiral up your spine, across your shoulders and down your arms. The nervous you get when you know that nothing else would make you happier than to see that persons smile.

Santana slid Brittany's I.D. card over the lock and pulled the door open when it unlatched. It's weird, for as long as Quinn and Brittany had been dating, Santana hasn't ever been over to Brittany's dorm before, so this whole experience was new to her.

Santana walked over to the elevator and pushed the button, the doors opened instantly and she climbed in before selecting the 3rd floor. When the bell chimed and the doors slid open, the brunette emerged with an audible gulp. Something about being so close, yet so far from being with Rachel made all of the nerves that she had back at her dorm with Quinn trying to calm her down, start to flood back into her mind. She paced in front of Rachel's door for a few minutes, checking her watch every other second to make sure that she still had time. Her anxiety was starting to get the best of her and she was panicking. She pulled out her phone and started pounding away on the touch screen of her iPhone.

**To Quinn: **  
><strong>I'm freaking out right now. I can't do this!<strong>

Santana started to walk back down the hall towards the elevator when her phone started to ring. As soon as she hit the answer button to talk to Quinn…

"SANTANA LOPEZ IF YOU WALK OUT I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR HURTING HER!" Brittany was screaming on the other end of the line. Santana's eyes went wide. Brittany never fucking yelled, let alone screamed at the top of her lungs over the phone.

"Now get your ass back to the door and you go on your date! Do you understand me?" Brittany wasn't yelling anymore but she sure as hell was using a tone that scared the shit out Santana.

Santana swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded furiously.

"I said do you understand me?" Brittany asked again firmly.

The Latina realized Brittany couldn't see her nod and spoke, coughing slightly from the shock of the outburst. "Yes, I understand."

Santana heard the click on the other end of the line before pulling the phone away from her ear. 'Fuck, Brittany is scary.' She slowly walked back over to Rachel's door, stared at it for a few moments before knocking.

A few moments later and the door opened and revealed a stunningly beautiful, slightly shorter brunette, smiling up at an awestruck Santana.

"Hey." Rachel said with a smile.

"Hi." Santana said almost breathless. She could only stare. Rachel just looked so beautiful.

_There's something' bout the way you look tonight, there's something' bout the way I can't take my eyes off you._

"That for me?" Rachel asked after a few moments, referring to the single red rose that Santana had in her hand.

"What?" The Latina asked looking down to where the singer was pointing as she was pulled out of her daze. "Oh… yeah sorry… here." Santana said shyly as she handed Rachel the rose.

Rachel chuckled as she reached out to grab it, pulling it to her nose and taking in the scent. "Thank you, it's beautiful."

"You're beautiful." She didn't even mean to say it, it just sort of slipped out.

Rachel blushed and smiled.

"Shall we?" Santana asked, extending her hand out to the shorter brunette.

Rachel nodded, her smile growing bigger as she locked the door and reached out to take Santana's hand.

"So where are we going?" Rachel asked as they got in the cab. Santana only gave the driver a piece of paper with the address.

"It's a surprise." She smiled. Rachel just gave her a goofy grin.

"Really now?"

"Yup."

"Not even a hint?"

"Nope!" Santana answered. At this rate, the cute little faces Rachel was making, an attempt at pouting to get Santana to give in, would surely take it's toll.

Rachel relaxed back into her seat and took a deep breath, that beautiful smile still on her face. Santana was nervous again. They chatted for a bit; Rachel avoiding asking where they were going again even though Santana could see that she really wanted to know. They discussed how their holiday's had gone and how nice it was to be back home for a while.

"I missed us being able to hang out." Rachel admitted shyly.

Santana smiled. "Me too. I've really been looking forward to coming back and taking you out."

The singers hand was resting on her skinny jean covered legs. Why is it so hard to make any kind of move? Rachel already agreed to a date, was it so much to think about the fact that Santana wanted to hold Rachel's hand? Just as she was getting up the courage to reach out, the cab pulled over to the curb.

"Here we are ladies." The driver said. 'Damnit!' She thought. Santana paid him and slipped out of the cab before turning and extending her hand to help Rachel out.

"Where are we?"

"I'll show you." Santana said as she ushered Rachel around the building in front of them. As they turned the corner, Rachel's eyes went wide at the helicopter that was starting up on the helo-pad.

"Ever been on a tour of the city?" Santana asked.

"Of course, I've lived here for 4 years." Rachel answered matter-of-factually.

"Yes but have you seen it from the sky? With all of the Christmas lights still shining and everything lit up?"

Rachel grinned and shook her head 'no.'

The pilot opened his door and walked over to them.

"Hey Dave." Santana greeted.

"Lopez, great to see you."

"Rachel this is Dave, Dave meet Rachel." Santana said introducing them.

"It's nice to meet you Dave." Rachel smiled at the husky looking young man.

"Like wise," He said with a toothy grin. "you guys ready?"

Santana looked at Rachel and they smiled at one another before nodding. The taller brunette walked Rachel too the helo-pad before ducking both of them low and moving towards the open door of the helicopter. Santana offered her hand and helped Rachel climb in before hoisting herself up and closing the door behind them. She reached up to the headsets that were hanging from the hooks on the ceiling and hand one to Rachel.

"It's gonna get really loud in a minute." Santana explained. Just then Dave flipped a few switches from the front and the engines roared. Santana reached up and grabbed a pair of headphones for herself and pulled them on, adjusting the mic and looking over to Rachel who had hers pulled on as well.

"You okay?" Santana asked through the microphone. Rachel let her pearly whites shine with a huge smile as she spoke back through her headset.

"I'm better than okay, I'm perfect because I'm with you."

Santana ducked her head down for a moment, trying to hide the blush that she knew was creeping up her cheeks. Even with dark caramel skin, she could see that Rachel noticed as well as playful little smirk prying at the woman's lips from her peripheral vision.

The helicopter began to move up slowly and Rachel glided her hand over to Santana's and squeezed firmly. The taller brunette looked up with a smile. Both just stared for a few moments before Santana shifted her fingers to entwine them with Rachel's, making both of their smiles grow bigger.

As the helicopter soared over the city, Santana could feel her heart swell as Rachel eye's glistened with amazement and wonder. They sat for a little over an hour as Dave moved from place to place, telling them where to look before returning them to the ground.

When they landed, Dave walked around to unlatch the door for them.

"Thanks Dave, tell everyone we are gonna have to go out for drinks next week, yeah?

"Sure thing San. You guys enjoy the rest of your night." The man said as he gave Santana a quick hug. "It was nice to meet you Rachel, don't be a stranger. Make sure San brings you to hang out with the gang, alright?"

Rachel chuckled. "I will, thank you Dave."

"So how do you two know each other?" Rachel asked as they walked back towards the street to hail a cab.

"Dave is one of the intern pilots for the FBI. He is finishing up school at NYU as well and we were both asked to become agents when we graduate this spring. He's a really awesome guy. Rough around the edges sometimes until you get to know him but his boyfriend Kurt, helped with that."

"Will I get to meet Kurt sometime?" Rachel asked.

"Of course, I actually think you might have a new singing partner. That boy has an amazing voice. Not as good as yours." Santana said, "I might be a little bias though." She finished with a smile which made Rachel blush.

"I had a lot of fun, something I've never done before. It was beautiful up there, thank you for taking me." Rachel said as the cab pulled up.

"I was more than happy to do it, and I'm glad it was with you."

Rachel smiled as Santana opened the door for her.

"So where to next?"

"That depends, are you hungry or are you up for some more adventure first."

Rachel's stomach growled right after the question which made Santana chuckle.

"I guess food is on the agenda first." Santana grinned and turned to the driver and gave him the address. The man nodded and pulled away from the curb.

When they arrived, Rachel tried to pay for the cab but Santana pushed her hand away before handing the driver a $20.

"Santana?" She said with a pointed look. "You aren't paying for everything."

"I asked you out tonight remember?"

"Yes but-"

"But nothing. I got it covered." Santana insisted as she stepped out of the cab and holding the door open for Rachel. The shorter brunette followed suit. As Santana closed the door behind them, Rachel moved close to hug to Santana's side. She maneuvered her arm through Santana's and pulled the taller woman close. Santana got that warm fuzzy feeling and smiled down at Rachel.

"You really didn't have to do all of this you know?" Rachel admitted as she looked back up into dark brown eyes.

"I wanted to." Santana said softly to which Rachel maneuvered up on her tip toes and kissed the Latina's cheek.

Santana was close to certain that her knees were about to give out on the spot. The tingling sensation where Rachel's lips had made contact set the Santana's body on fire. The goofy looking grin she was wearing couldn't be wiped away.

As they entered the restaurant, the waiter smiled and directed them to their seats. It wasn't enormously fancy by any means but it was a nice and homey looking establishment.

"Can I get you two anything to drink?" The tall, gangly looking waiter asked.

"Umm, can I get a glass of wine?" Rachel asked, looking more to Santana for permission being as the Latina was insisting on paying for everything. Santana just smiled and nodded.

"I'll have the same."

"I'll bring that right out to you ladies. Vegan menu for you m'am?" He asked looking at Rachel.

"How did you…" Rachel started before seeing the grin on Santana's face.

"You remembered?" Rachel asked in surprise as she smiled over to the Latina.

"How could I forget?"

"I think I only mentioned it once."

The waiter placed the different menus in front of them and went to get their drinks.

"You are just full of surprises aren't you?" Rachel said with a giggle. Santana shrugged.

It didn't really matter if Rachel only mentioned something a few times or even once for that matter. Santana remembers every conversation they had and everything that Rachel had told her about herself. It didn't really matter that they only had a chance to hang out a few times before the holidays. Their long phone conversations or text messages gave them a chance to get to know each other in a whole new way and Santana wanted to know everything about the woman sitting right across from her. The Latina was intrigued and she like Rachel more than anything.

"Alright, wine for the ladies, what can I get you to eat?" The waiter came back and set their glasses on the table.

Santana gestured to Rachel with a smile so she could order first.

"I'll have the vegan enchilada's with extra marinara sauce please."

"And for you Miss?"

"I'll have the spaghetti and meatball meal with breadsticks instead of garlic toast."

The waiter smiled. "I'll bring that out for you. My name is Finn, just let me know if there is anything else I can get you."

"We will, thank you." Rachel said.

The two chatted ideally over their meal when it arrived and continued with their normal conversations as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Both woman were so engrossed with their conversations that they hardly noticed they had been their for over two hours and it was now rounding on 10 PM.

Santana paid the bill and they exited the establishment hand in hand.

"Thank you for dinner San. You didn't have to go through any trouble to find a vegan restaurant just for me though. I would have been content just eating a salad."

"It's wasn't any trouble Rach, I was happy to do it. Was the food good?" She asked a little worried.

"It was spectacular. Definitely going to have come back again." Rachel said with a smile. Santana breathed a sigh of relief.

"So we just going to hang out with Quinn and Brittany and watch the ball drop on the big screen or what?"

"Actually I had something else in mind…" Santana hesitated at the expression on Rachel was wearing. "I mean if you want to that is."

"You mean there's more?"

"Yeah, I mean but only if you want to and I-"

Santana was cut off with warm lips pressed to her own. Everything shut off and all thought process was gone. Santana couldn't think anymore, only feel. She closed her eyes and just let the feeling boil to the surface and overflow. The kiss didn't really last long and it wasn't intended to deepen, it wasn't really planned actually and it was evident when Rachel pulled back. She was somewhat shocked at what she had just done, and Santana was just as wide eyed as the shorter girl in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I just… I…" Rachel was looking everywhere but at Santana.

The Latina stepped forward, closing the gap once again and gently cupping Rachel's face and stopping her from rambling. She gently caressed slightly less tanned skin with the pad of her thumb before tugging up slightly to get Rachel to look at her.

For a few more moments Santana just looked at Rachel with a soft smile, trying to convey to the singer that she hadn't done anything that warranted an apology. Hell, if anything the Latina would applaud the woman for having more guts than she did. Santana wanted to kiss her since she first saw her at the dorm. But now everything just seemed so perfect, even if the night didn't go quite as planned.

But that's something in itself isn't it? The things that we want to play out a certain way don't always happen the way we draw them up in our minds. We can spend our entire lives making plans. Things that we think will make everything perfect in our heads, when in reality, the unexpected is what makes the moment.

Rachel relaxed into Santana's touch and the Latina leaned down to capture perfect lips in hers. Nothing more needed to be done. Nothing turned heated or in want. Just the slow gliding of lips.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." Santana whispered as she rested their foreheads together. Rachel let the smile draw up as she pulled her lower lip between her teeth. How just that simple action made Santana melt.

"The night is still young and I have one more place I wanna take you if you want to join me?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded her forehead against the Latina's.

A cab pulled up to the curb and they stepped out. Rachel laced her fingers with Santana's as the taller brunette lead them towards the docks along the waterline.

"What are we doing?" Rachel asked as Santana let go of Rachel's hand for a moment and jumped down into one of the boats.

"You'll see." She said turning back towards Rachel to help her step down.

Santana fired up the engine of the boat, turning on the lights and maneuvering slowly out of the 'no wake zone' before pushing the lever down more and the boat sped up into the darkness. After about 10 minutes, the boat rounded the obstruction of buildings and the Statue of Liberty came into view. Ellis Island was lit up all around and more and more boats were floating in from all directions.

Santana slowed down a little and idled the engine before turning it off and moving towards the stern, pulling the anchor out, and tossing it into the water. She turned back to look at Rachel, who was now staring at her with a smile on her face. Santana was more nervous now than ever as she heard the voice of the commentator announcing to the boats that the countdown to midnight was only moments away.

The Latina stepped slowly towards Rachel.

_There's somethin' bout the way your lips invite. Maybe it's the way that I get nervous when your around. And I want you too be mine, and if you need a reason why…._

'10'

Rachel took a step closer this time.

'9'

_There's somethin' bout how you just stay on my mind. Maybe it's the look you get in your eyes. Oh baby it's the way it makes me feel to see you smile. And the reasons they may change, but what I'm feelin' stays the same._

As Santana brought Rachel into her arms, everything around them disappeared.

'8'

'7'

"Rachel will you be my girlfriend?"

'6'

'5'

Santana held her breath.

'4'

Rachel smiled.

'3'

The shorter brunette stood up on her tip toes, their faces now only inches apart.

'2'

"Yes." She breathed out.

'1'

Fireworks erupted in the sky above them as Rachel closed the gap between them and brought their lips together once more. Santana smiled into the kiss and held her girlfriend close.

_It's in the way that you move me and the way that you tease me… the way that I want you tonight. It's in the way that you hold me and the way that you know me and when I can't find the right words to say… You feel it in The Way._

"Happy New Year Rachel." Santana said, standing behind her girlfriend, hugging her against her front and resting her chin on her shoulder.

Rachel smiled brightly, resting her head back and looking up at the fireworks. "Happy New Year Baby."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did everyone think? I know I know, I'm just messing up all the ships with this story huh? LOL So let me know what you guys want to see. I have an idea for some of the chapters to come but if you want me to draw this out I will. But I need your help to do it. Keep those reviews coming everyone. I love them! =D Hope you liked it!<strong>


	5. I Love You This Big

**A/N: Oh you lucky ducks! Two updates in a day! I was gonna hold off but I really couldn't resist the warm fuzzes I got . I smiled the whole time I wrote this. This is one of those times when you have to listen to the song to understand the impact so I encourage you to do so. Also I would like to give a huge thank you to all my reviewers so far. You guys are amazing! Enjoy! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_**I Love You This Big- Scotty McCreedy**_

* * *

><p><em>December 18th- Present Day<em>

Santana quietly unlocked the door to their apartment and made her way inside. The lights were all off with the exception on the hall light leading back towards Rachel and Santana's bedroom.

The Latina was able to catch the 6 PM flight to New York but that meant a little over 5 hours of flying time so when she arrived back at the flat, it was around 3 AM local time. The good thing about the private jets that the FBI provided was the shear fact that she didn't have to worry about any stops along the way and when she wanted to leave their was no real scheduling involved. Basically you just told the pilot when you wanted to go and the wheels would be up within 30 minutes tops. The great thing was that Dave happened to be assigned as the pilot for Santana's team and they were both on the same page about getting back home to their significant others. It worked wonders over the years.

Santana set her suitcase behind the couch and pulled her purse and blazer off, placing them on the couch. She paddled quietly down the hall towards the bedroom and eased the door open.

The bedside light was on, her girlfriend seemed to have been trying to stay awake waiting for the Latina to get home. Her Nook was resting on her chest, hair splashed across the pillow as her head crooked to the side, sound asleep.

Milo, their Cocker Spaniel, raised his head up slightly, letting his tongue fall out of his mouth as he started to wag his tail. Santana trained him not to bark or make noise when Rachel was asleep because she didn't want him to wake her up. It's funny though, Santana was so resistant to get the dog because she didn't want to be responsible for a little creature wandering around their apartment and she would swear up and down that she didn't like the little bundle of fluff but deep down, she adored the little guy. Whenever Rachel was at work, he would curl up with Santana and rest his head on her lap. He always reminded her of Rachel.

The Latina stepped quietly into the room after propping herself against the doorframe for a few minutes to just admire the love of her life. She took the Nook and laid it on the nightstand before reaching up to switch off the light. She walked over to the walk-in closet and pulled out a pair of her sleep shorts and a t-shirt. She changed quickly and made her way back over to the bed. Milo moved from her side of the bed to the foot like he normally did when one of them came home. 'Smart pup.' She thought as she scratched behind his ears.

She pulled the covers back slowly and climbed in beside her girlfriend, trying not to wake her. Santana shifted closer, wrapping one arm around Rachel's waist. She loved that her girlfriend was shorter than her; made being the big spoon that much better. There was just something about being able to hold her in her arms as they cuddled up together. Rachel gave her shit for it a few times, always teasing of course. The 'why do you always have to be the big spoon?' came up a few times during the beginning of their relationship, the same thing always went with the fact that for some reason Santana always had had to readjust their hands when they held hands because Santana couldn't have her thumb under Rachel's… it always had to be on top.

The different quirks that they each had was something that always made Santana smile. She never knew why her head drifted into different places whenever she did even the simplest things. It wasn't bad though, all of them involved Rachel in some way or another and that was something she would never get tired of.

Santana placed a light kiss to her girlfriends shoulder. God she missed Rachel so much. She breathed a sigh of content. Nothing made her happier than to be in their home, together, holding her close.

Rachel started to stir a little and Santana internally kicked herself. She knew she would wake up the shorter brunette if she even remotely tried to cuddle up to her. She really couldn't help it though. She missed her more than anything and seeing her so peaceful just made it all that more inviting.

Rachel's arm snaked up from her side to rest on Santana's and if it were possible, Rachel managed to pull Santana closer to her.

"You're home." She hummed softly as she relaxed back into Santana's body.

Santana smiled into Rachel's skin where her lips were still pressed to her shoulder. She kissed tanned skin once more before lifting up and brushing a curtain of Rachel's hair off of her check, brushing a kiss there as well before moving up to whisper in her ear. "I'll always find my way back home to you sweetheart."

Rachel turned in Santana's arms to face her with a smile on her face. Her eyes were heavy still but she looked sleepily at her girlfriend. "I missed you so much."

Santana leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Rachel's lips. "I missed you too."

Rachel reconnected their lips almost instantly and Santana reciprocated. The singer brought her leg up to rest over the Latina's hip, hooked it gently, and pulled Santana closer. She pushed herself up and rolled them over so that Santana was now laying flat on her back with Rachel straddling her hips.

Santana brought her hands down to run her palms up toned thighs. Rachel halted her movements though by grabbing her hands, entwining their fingers, and effectively pinning them above the Latina's head.

"I love you." Rachel breathed out. Santana smiled.

"And I love you." Santana said.

Rachel smirked. "I love you more."

Now it was Santana's turn to smirk. They always played this game. It was just one of those things that started out as an inside joke between them but they continued to go back and forth as their relationship blossomed and they fell deeper and deeper in love with each other.

It started back when they were both still in college. Rachel, Santana, Quinn, and Brittany were all hanging out at one of the dorm rooms, watching movies and playing video games together. The second that Rachel figured out that they all could sing, she bought a karaoke machine and it became a tradition for all of them to have a double date night every Friday where they would stay in and pass around the microphone. One night, Santana picked a song to sing to Rachel to try and explain just how much she loved her. That song basically defined their relationship from that point on. They always requested it to dance to and they would start singing it to one another, usually starting out with 'I love You More' and going from their.

"Nope, I love you more." Santana replied.

"You think so?" Rachel asked playfully.

"I know so."

"Nah, not possible. How much do you love me? I promise that I love you so much I could never possibly explain to you how much you mean to me. Never explain just how much I love you." Rachel exclaimed with a soft smile.

Santana smiled. She lifted her hands slightly, keeping their figures entwined, and outstretching her arms as far out as they would go.

"_I Love You This Big_." The Latina said softly.

Santana sat up, crossing her legs Indian style and letting Rachel still rest on them while facing her when the Latina started to sing the song to her girlfriend.

_I know I'm still young_

_But I know how I feel_

_I might not have too much experience_

_ But I know that love is real_

_By they way my heart starts pounding_

_When I look into your eyes. _

_I might look a little silly_

_Standing with my arms stretched open wide._

Rachel smiled and started to sing the chorus with her, to her, to each other.

_I love you this big_

_Eyes I've never seen this big_

_No one's every dreamed this big_

_And I'll spend the rest of my life explaining what words cannot describe but I'll try_

_I Love You This Big_

Rachel let go of her girlfriends fingers and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck. The Latina moved her hands down to hold onto her waist as she let Rachel take over the next verse.

_I'll love you to the moon and back_

_I'll love you all the time_

_Deeper than oceans_

_Higher than the pines_

_'Cuz girl you do something to me_

_Deep down in my heart_

_I know I look a little crazy_

_Standing with my arms stretched all apart_

Santana smiled as she joined in to repeat the chorus once more before moving into the bridge by herself.

_I love you this big_

_So much bigger than I ever dreamed my heart ever would_

_I love you this big_

_And I'll write your name in stars across the sky _

_If I could_

_I would_

_I Love You This Big_

They repeated the chorus together once more together before ending. Santana leaned forward and Rachel rested her forehead against her lover's.

"I love you more than anything in this world Rachel."

The woman smiled. "I know, and I love you more that anything San."

The Latina sighed in content and pulled Rachel into a loving embrace, resting her head under the crook of her girlfriend's neck and held on tight. She could spend forever like this, just wrapped up in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so as you can tell, most of the writing comes from Santana's point of view. I do this because I relate to her character more so than others and her personality (well with the exception of the devil with horns part, but I think you know what I mean). Anyways, there were portions of this chapter that were a little heated. Because this story is going for more chapters, there is a big possibility that I will be changing the rating to 'M' sometime in the near future so be prepared for it. <strong>

**Give me your ideas for the story my lovely's! I need help to continue if you want me to draw out the story more. I am always for incorporating your ideas if it works along with the outlook of the overall story. I will tell you this though, angst isn't anything I'm going for here so there is a 99.99% chance it won't be included whatsoever. Fluff and warm fuzzes is where my head is at with this. =)  
><strong>

**Let me know what you all thought. Comments and reviews make my day and again I update faster when you do. =D  
><strong>


	6. Nothing 'Bout You

**A/N: Aww lovely readers! I know it's been a while but I had some free time so I wanted to work on my stories. I apologize for the long wait and I appreciate you all being so supportive and understanding of my busy schedule. Thank you everyone for your kind words and reviews as well as story alerts, favorites, and author alerts.  
><strong>

**Thesistersblack4998: Thank you**** so much for all of your encouragement! It makes my day to see all of your reviews and ideas you have for the story and I'm happy you are enjoying it so far. =)**

**For those who are wondering or have asked what the song titles are and who they are by, the chapter titles are the names of the songs and can also be found at the beginning along with the Artist.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

_**Nothing 'Bout You- Brooks & Dunn**_

* * *

><p><em>May 29<em>_th__ 2017- 1 year and ½ ago_

Time just seemed to fly by during the last few quarters at school. Finals were quickly approaching for everyone and all of them were looking forward to graduation. Rachel was offered the leading role in a reproduction of Cinderella on Broadway where she was signed on for a 2 year contract. Santana had begun the initial work of the FBI academy. She would be leaving for Quantico, Virginia after graduation for 8 weeks to complete her training and then return to NYC to head up the New York based office. Everyone was particularly surprised, including Santana, that they had offered her the position because it had never been done before.

Everything was going great for the couples. Brittany and Quinn had signed the paperwork to their new apartment and they were scheduled to move in together the first weekend after graduation. They were both engrossed in studying for finals as well as planning their wedding, which was to be in early September.

Santana had returned to her dorm from her late afternoon class to find a short brunette in her and Quinn's kitchen.

Rachel was going back and forth between the stove, the cutting board, and the sink. She had an apron on, something Santana always found adorable, so she sat her things down quietly by the door and watched her girlfriend work. Rachel's loose ponytail was swaying across her shoulder blades as she moved to put the uncooked noodles in the pot, singing to herself.

"You know, in most instances it would be extremely creepy to watch someone like that." Rachel pointed out while still keeping busy. Santana smirked and walked towards her girlfriend who was now washing fresh vegetables at the sink. The taller brunette snaked her arms around her girlfriend's waist and rested her chin on Rachel's shoulder.

"I can't always help it. You just look really adorable when you're working around the kitchen."

"You mean I'm not like that all of the time?" Rachel teased.

Santana went on the defense. "What? No… you're always adorable… it's just… I just…"

Rachel wheeled around in the embrace with a smile on her face as she kissed her girlfriend. "Calm down silly… I was just messing with you."

Santana blushed and trained her eyes away for a few moments. Rachel lifted her arms up to wrap around Santana's neck and leaned up to place a kiss on the corner of Santana's mouth.

"How was your day?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"Even better now that I came home to a beautiful girl in my kitchen." Rachel just chuckled. Santana pecked her girlfriends lips before continuing. "It smells really good in here."

"Making your favorite… spaghetti and meat sauce." The shorter brunette stated simply and turned to continue her work on the food.

Santana found herself leaning up against the counter, just watching her girlfriend. All of her thoughts moved to the tiny brunette and the past half year or so that they had been together. Everything just seemed so perfect. Sure they had their arguments like every normal couple but in all honesty, they each complimented each other in almost every aspect of their relationship. Santana is adventurous and had an extremely fiery personality while Rachel was calm and collected.

Everyone would be too scared to admit publicly, but they all knew that Rachel totally had Santana wrapped around her finger even if the tiny brunette never meant for it to be that way.

Santana pulled herself up on the counter and sat quietly as her girlfriend continued her movements around the kitchen. All the Latina could do was smile. 'How did I get so lucky?' She thought to herself.

"I love you." Santana said softly but loud enough that Rachel heard it. The singer froze instantly from her place at the sink, water still running. Santana slid off the counter and over to where her girlfriend stood rooted in place. The Latina reached around slowly to turn off the water before gently turning Rachel to face her.

The tiny brunette had a few tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. Santana reached up with the pad of her thumb, tenderly wiping them away, and placing a soft kiss to her forehead. Rachel's eye's fluttered closed at the contact.

"I love you too." She said softly as she wrapped the Latina in a hug.

Neither of them had said those three words up until this point but it was something that had been on their minds for the past month or so. It may seem like an odd situation to say it but to them it couldn't have been more perfect. Everything was so simple and it wasn't a situation where everyone was around. It was just the two of them together, enjoying each others company and spending time together.

In that moment, holding onto her girlfriend, she seemed like she had everything she could ever ask for. Santana thought about how far they had come in their relationship and everything that lead them to where they are now. They moved at a slow pace, getting to know one another in a way that not many people took the time to do. They didn't jump right into sex or declare love after two days of dating. The Latina cherished every moment they had together and all those images came to the surface for her.

_Once I thought that love was something' I could never do, never knew that I could feel this much. But this yearning in the deep part of my heart for you, is more than a reaction to your touch… it's a perfect passion. And I can't get enough._

Santana thought about how Rachel had changed her life and everything she made her feel without even trying.

_In my life I've been hammered by some heavy blows, that never knocked me off my feet. All you gotta do is smile at me and down I go. And baby it's no mystery why I surrender. Girl you got everything._

Santana tired to pinpoint all the things she loved about Rachel; all the emotions the girl made her feel. She just smiled as she thought about the list in it's entirety. The list was never ending but here is just a start…

_The way you look, the way you laugh, the way you love with all you have, there ain't nothing' bout you that don't do something' for me. The way you kiss, the way you cry, the way you move when you walk by, there ain't nothing' bout you that don't do something' for me._

_I love your attitude, you rose tattoo, your every thought, your smile your lips, and girl the list goes on and on and on. The way you look, the way you laugh, the way you love with all you have. There ain't nothing bout you, that don't do something' for me. The way you kiss, the way you cry, the way you move when you walk by, there ain't nothing' bout you that don't do something' for me._

_Your dance, your drive, you make me feel alive._

_The way you talk the way you tease, by now I think you see, there ain't nothing' bout you that don't do something' for me._

Santana smiled down at her girlfriend before leaning in for a chaste kiss.

"Can I ask you something?" The Latina asked, the smile she wore couldn't be wiped away.

"Anything." Rachel replied with a matching smile.

"I know that these next few weeks are going to be crazy with finals and graduation, and everything is going to change after that. I want you to know that my feelings for you will be the same. You make me so happy Rachel… more happy than I've ever been in my life."

By this time Rachel's happy tears had started coming down like waterfalls and she was having a hard time resisting the urge to kiss her girlfriend senseless.

Santana took a deep breath before continuing, "I don't want to leave in a few weeks and come back to two separate living situations. I want to be able to wake up to you every morning and come home to you every night and call that place 'our' home. Would you want that with me?" She finished.

Rachel laughed happily, tears still rolling down her face, and a mega watt smile. "Of course I want that with you San." She said just a little above a whisper as she tried to contain yet another set of happy tears. She pulled Santana into a searing kiss before the Latina wrapped her arms around the singer's waist, lifted her up, and spun her around the kitchen. Both women could honestly say that at that current point in time, they were both the happiest couple in the entire world.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm removing the notice to keep the chapters in sync but again, my schedule is really busy so my updates might not come very fast but I will try to fit it in where I can. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you all so much and please keep the reviews and story alerts coming! =)<strong>


	7. I Love The Way You Love Me

**I know... I'm a terrible person for not updating in so long. You have every right to shun me. I had the worst block in the world and I couldn't get this chapter to work the way I wanted it to. I hope this makes up for the wait. Comment and review please please please =) Also rating has changed to M.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

_**I Love The Way You Love Me- John Michael Montgomery**_

* * *

><p><em>December 20<em>_th__ 2019- Present Day_

It was late afternoon, a very cold and snowy day in New York, so Santana and Rachel decided that it would be a great idea to put up their Christmas decorations. Usually Rachel would have them up the first day after Thanksgiving but because her girlfriend had to leave on a business trip a few days after, she didn't want to put them up only to admire them by herself for the first part of the month. So Santana got into their storage closet early that morning after breakfast and started pulling out all of the boxes of decorations.

"What about this one babe- oh SHIT!" Santana and the box she had been carrying went tumbling to the ground.

"MILO, I WILL DROP KICK YOU OUT OF THE DAMN WINDOW IF YOU DON'T STOP WALKING UNDER MY FEET!" Milo just scurried over and hid behind Rachel's legs.

Rachel tried not to laugh at the heap her girlfriend was in but thankfully she landed on all of the holiday style pillows scattered on the living room floor. Santana got up and dusted off her warm-up pant's before making her way towards Rachel, the glare she was sending the dog never leaving her face.

"Sure hide behind mom you little shit."

"Santana…" Rachel said with a stern look.

"What? The little demon tried to kill me!"

"And people call me dramatic."

"My own girlfriend would rather take the dog's side… rude!" The taller brunette pouted and Rachel chuckled loudly. She set down the decorations she was holding before returning her attention to Santana.

"I'm sorry baby… where does it hurt?" Rachel asked as she pulled her girlfriend into her arms. Santana didn't say anything, just stuck her lip out further and pouted more.

"Maybe here?" Rachel asked as she pulled Santana's hands up and gently kissed each of her palms. She looked up to her girlfriend who still had an adorable little pout.

"No? What about here?" The shorter brunette asked as she held Santana's gaze while leaning in slowly to place an open mouthed kiss to her lover's neck. The Latina's breath hitched at the contact and Rachel could feel the goosebumps start to form. She smiled into her lovers neck, knowing the effect she was having without even trying.

Rachel pulled back to look at her girlfriend; she didn't have the pout anymore and her eyes were closed. Santana's heart beat started to increase. It was strange to think of how just the simplest actions from her girlfriend could render her almost completely speechless.

_I like the feel of your name on my lips, and I like the sound of your sweet gentle kiss._

Santana's eyes fluttered open for a moment as she looked down at her girlfriend. She had that beautiful grin on her face. The one that wasn't completely a full on smile, but was getting there.

Rachel leaned up slightly on her tip-toes, now only inches from her girlfriends lips. "I think… maybe… right… here." Rachel whispered as she closed the distance completely and capturing Santana's lips in a gentle but passionate kiss.

_The way that your fingers run through my hair, and how your scent lingers even when your not there. And I like the way your eyes dance when you laugh, or how you enjoy your two hour bath, or how you convinced me to dance in the rain… with everyone watching like we were insane._

The singer glided her tongue over the bottom of Santana's full lips requesting access which she willingly granted. Their tongues moved fluidly together, massaging gently, both letting a soft moan escape at the feeling.

Rachel tangled both hands in raven locks as Santana's hands guided their way down her girlfriend's sides, to her hips. The shorter brunette pushed up against her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her neck and the Latina took advantage of the stretch when Rachel's hoodie slid up, exposing her mid-section slightly. Santana glided her finger tips softly over tanned flesh from her stomach to the small of the singer's back.

Rachel moaned softly into their kiss as Santana smiled slightly before recapturing her girlfriends lips, this time more heatedly. The taller brunette ghosted her hands lower to the back of Rachel's thighs, gripping softly before pulling her girlfriend's legs up to wrap around her waist. Rachel hooked her ankles together and tightened her hold, trying to get as close to the Latina as possible as Santana made her way to their bedroom.

With one arm wrapped firmly around Rachel's back, Santana lifted one leg to kneel on the bed as she brought her free hand down to gently let her girlfriend lay on her back. Rachel leaned up to take her girlfriend's lower lip between her teeth and sucked gently.

Santana ran her palms up the toned legs currently wrapped tightly around her waist, starting from the shorter brunette's knees that were currently hugged to her side and up her thighs. She bypassed Rachel's center and moved her hands slowly up her girlfriends stomach, bunching the hem over her hoodie slightly before gripping it and slowly moving it upward.

Rachel trailed her hands, currently tangled in raven locks and down Santana's shoulders, feeling her tense, the singer gripped and pulled herself up so the Latina could remove the article in one pass and tossed it off the bed.

Santana stared down at bare skin with a loving smile, Rachel having not put anything else on under her hoodie that morning.

"You're so beautiful." The Latina confessed as she ran a feather light brush of her fingertips over her girlfriend's stomach and to her ribs.

The second that Santana leaned down to try and kiss Rachel, the singer shifted and flipped them over.

"You're beautiful San." Rachel said as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and began to lift Santana's t-shirt up, placing her palms on the caramel skin of her girlfriends lower stomach.

The taller brunette ran her palms up her girlfriend's toned thighs slowly, marveling at the softness. She trailed her fingertips over Rachel's running shorts, around her hips, to the small of her back and gripping slightly to motion Rachel forward.

The singer moved forward and lowered herself down to kiss her girlfriend tenderly. This was absolutely one of Santana's favorite things. Sure there were times when they had very heated kisses but not when they were like this. When they were together, when they were intimate, their kisses reflected love and want. They were about showing each other how much the other meant to them.

"I love you." Rachel breathed, keeping their foreheads pressed together and their eyes locked.

Santana smiled lovingly and flipped them over once more, never breaking eye contact. "And I love you… Always." She whispered before reconnecting their lips once again.

Rachel tilted her head to the side, allowing Santana to slip her tongue between parted lips and met her girlfriend halfway, relishing in the way the tiny singer made the butterflies in her stomach increase tenfold in comparison to what they already were. Rachel always had this effect on her and it amazed her, even after almost two years together.

"Make love to me." Rachel whispered as Santana trailed open mouthed kisses to the singers jaw and down her neck.

Santana paused for a moment before redirecting her kisses back up Rachel's neck and to the shell of her ear.

"I always do." She said softly to her girlfriend. It wasn't cocky or said snidely. Simply a loving reminder that she would never do anything less than make love to her girlfriend. Rachel means everything to Santana and this is just another way for the Latina to express that; the physical intimacy and the emotional closeness that connect them.

_I like to imitate old Jerry Lee, and watch you roll your eyes when I'm slightly off key. And I like the innocent way that you cry, at sappy old movies you've seen hundreds of times._

Rachel moaned at her girlfriends words and pulled their lips together once more. The shorter brunette running her hands down Santana's back to the hem of her t-shirt and lifting up, only breaking the kiss for a moment to rid the offending piece of clothing from perfect caramel skin.

With little-to-no effort, Santana threaded her arm between Rachel and the mattress, getting a firm hold and gently pulling her girlfriend higher so that she was comfortably able to rest the singer's head on the pillows.

"Off…" Rachel husked as she slipped her thumb and fore-fingers into the hem of Santana's warm-up pants and motioned them down. The Latina breaking away to trail kisses down Rachel's neck before the singer flipped them once more and Santana lay still on her back.

"I said… 'off.'" The tiny brunette stated playfully, Santana giving her a loving smile as she watched her girlfriend trail feather light kisses to the Latina's stomach. Rachel resumed her task and hooked her fingers back into the Adidas pants and pulling them down slowly, making sure to trail open mouthed kisses in her wake. She started at Santana's hip, strategically placing her lips where hip meets thigh, knowing just what that particular spot did to Santana when it received any kind of attention.

"Mmmm baby don't tease." The Latina gasped at the contact.

"Never sweetheart." Rachel whispered kindly, placing one more kiss there before continuing her path lower as she slowly removed the warm-ups inch by inch. Once discarded, the singer made her way back up, firmly attaching herself to luscious lips once more.

They both moan at the sheer passion they share with every graze of lips, every soft touch; they are just worshipping every part of how it makes the other feel to be this close.

_I love the way you love me. Strong and wild, slow and easy, heart and soul, so completely…_

"_I love the way you love me." _Rachel confesses softly to her girlfriend, fingers tangled in raven locks, brown eye locked together, both breathing heavily. Santana is propped up slightly, one hand planted against the mattress for support, the other buried deep between Rachel's legs.

Santana stills her movements and has to fight back tears at her girlfriend's words. They are so powerful. Not that Rachel doesn't make it a point to tell Santana how much she loves her or that Santana doesn't know how much Rachel means to her. The thing that makes those words so special to the Latina is that when they are together -like this- it's never been just sex. From the first time they were together to this very moment, Santana has never had to think about what she's doing. To Santana, it's never about herself; it's always been about showing Rachel how much she means to her.

Rachel smiles at her lover, understanding everything that's going on in her head and what it meant to Santana to hear her say that, so she continues her thought so that her girlfriend knows exactly what Santana means to her. "_I could list a million things that I love to like about you. But they all come down to one reason… I could never live without you."_

Santana's lower lip quivers as a few tears roll down her cheek. Rachel is quick to untangle her fingers from her girlfriend's hair and wipe them away. "I could never live without you Rachel." Santana says honestly, her heart swelling in her chest. "You're the most important person in my life and I could never begin to explain how much you mean to me."

Rachel smiles brightly and leans up, only inches from Santana's lips. "Why don't you show me then?" Rachel teases, letting her eye's glance down to where Santana's hand is stilled, fingers still buried inside of her. She knows Santana is never good with emotional confessions so she tries to lighten the heavy atmosphere of feelings. Not that Santana minds telling her how much she means to her, she just knows that the Latina doesn't like to cry, even if it's because of something happy.

"I have a better idea." Santana says softly with a loving smile, making Rachel raise a questioning eyebrow.

Santana pulls out, slowly, her girlfriend groaning at the loss of contact and is about to protest when the taller brunette kisses her softly. "Give me a second, okay?" Santana asks. Her eyes getting that excited yet nervous look.

"Wha-?" Santana kisses her once more, cutting off her questioning, before making her way to their walk-in closet.

She hears shuffling from the closet for a few moments before it goes quiet. She thinks she hears the distinct click of Santana's gun safe, but she can't be sure so she brushes it off and looks for her hoodie and Santana's warm-up pants because it's starting to get cold without a warm body.

"Babe? What are you doing?" Rachel calls as she sits up on the edge of the bed.

Santana walks back into the bedroom, looking slightly paler than she was only moments before. She has a pair of shorts and a tank-top on now, taking deep breaths as she makes her way back over to the bed.

Santana kneels on the floor in front of her girlfriend, looking down at the ground, trying to get air in her lungs.

"San? Baby are you okay?" She asks as she starts to slide from the bed to the floor, hoping that her girlfriend isn't getting sick.

"No, no… Rachel you have to stand up, please." Santana says as she lifts her gaze to her girlfriend.

Rachel is giving her a questioning look, not wanting to move incase something is wrong.

"Please baby, just stand for me?" Santana pleads.

Rachel slowly but reluctantly starts to stand up to seat herself back on the edge of the bed, her eyes never leaving her girlfriend's matching brown.

Santana takes a few shaky breaths before she musters up the courage to speak.

"From the moment I first saw you, I knew that there was something about you that I couldn't stay away from. Honestly the day I saw your performance, I wasn't supposed to be there, but I'm so glad Quinn blackmailed me into going because it brought me to you. These past few years have been the happiest I've ever been because I was lucky enough to have you in my life." Santana sucked in some much needed air, trying to play the next few sentences in her head so she didn't screw them up. "I love you more than anything in this world and I know I don't want anyone else for as long as I live… so…" Santana's hands were shaking as she pulled the little black box from behind her back and opening the lid, "Rachel will you make me the happiest and luckiest girl in the world by becoming my wife?"

Rachel sucked in a gasp as her hand made her way to cover her mouth and tears ran freely down her cheeks. Santana wasn't going to propose right then but after their confessions only moments ago, she couldn't think of a better time to ask.

Rachel barely registered the fact that Santana had pulled out the ring and basically leaped off the bed, tackling the Latina to the floor, and crashing their lips together. Santana was a little stunned to say the least and it kind of hurt landing backwards like she did but she didn't comprehend anything else when Rachel pulled away just enough to answer, "Yes." sporting the biggest smile Santana had ever seen.


End file.
